In Eremos
by Centoloman
Summary: Fic presentado al Concurso de Septiembre de la Fan Fic Factory, bajo el tema Los ermitaños. Utilizando el estilo de San Agustín en las Confesiones hice un revoltijo entre la vida de San Ignacio de Loyola y San Carlos de Foucauld y creé In Eremos.


Disculpadme, oh mi Buen Señor, si me atrevo a contaros la historia de este vuestro humilde servidor. Es la mía una historia de errores y soledades, de ansias de gloria y de búsqueda de un camino, el mío propio, que no era otro que el vuestro, que la ruta que vos marcasteis para mí hace ya tantos años, cuando aún era únicamente un incorpóreo proyecto en vuestra mente.

Disculpadme, insisto, si os confieso a vos, quien todo lo sabéis, lo que atormentó durante tantos años el interior de mi alma, pues mi vida no ha sido más que el transitar de un pobre siervo por sendas que no le correspondían hasta que al fin os encontré, y las maravillas de las gracias que vos mismo me concedisteis.

Treinta largos inviernos, fríos y oscuros, me separaban del vientre de mi madre cuando comprendí que había estado vagando en el más profundo de los desatinos desde la más tierna infancia. Dejadme contaros, pues, el relato de la vida de este pobre vagabundo que no puede más que humillarse ante vuestra majestad y grandeza.

Majestad y grandeza eran, por cierto, cualidades que muchos me atribuían en este mundo plagado de miseria e injusticias, de falsedades y mentiras, dominado por los engañosos destellos de la hipocresía y el poder de aquellos que realmente no lo poseen.

Yo era un hijo de la guerra, el hijo de un gran noble, destinado a ser un miembro notable de la corte de un rey terreno, temporal. Era un privilegiado a los ojos de todos los que me rodeaban, un gran capitán, un gran heredero, pero un pobre desgraciado a los vuestros, mi Señor, que son los únicos que ven lo profundo del hombre.

Fuego.

Sangre.

Dolor.

Lágrimas.

Vencedor en las batallas, afortunado en los amores…

Ése era mi mundo. Allí es a donde yo pertenecía.

Hasta que al final caí herido; herido por la espada, y herido también por un fuego abrasador que me consumía por dentro y que me hizo saber que todo aquello que había creído el mayor de los privilegios y los bienes no era nada comparado con lo que vos, quien todo lo dispone, teníais preparado para mí.

Fue aquella revelación la que puso en marcha la rueda que comenzó a girar inexorablemente hasta traerme hasta aquí, hasta este lugar de encuentro privilegiado con vos, mi Señor. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que de verdad quería dejar de luchar por un señor terreno, cuyos beneficios siempre serían temporales, y optar por seguiros a vos, que todo lo da al que se entrega totalmente.

Mis heridas se sanaron y pronto tuve que reunirme con los míos. Sin embargo, ya desde entonces supe que algo había cambiado en mí. Aquel fuego que habíais encendido seguía ardiendo con fuerza dentro de mí y reclamaba ser apagado con vuestra agua, el agua viva.

Nada de lo que había conocido hasta entonces me satisfacía ya y en todo encontraba disgusto. Los pasatiempos en los que antes me solazaba no eran para mí ya más que horrendas banalidades que destruían poco a poco las almas de los hombres que se entregaban cargados de la mancha del pecado que les corroía.

Los halagos y las alabanzas de los hombres del siglo, algo en lo que siempre antes me había recreado desde la más tierna infancia, pues siempre me habían enseñado que la gloria terrenal era tan admirable y tan deseable como la Gloria de vuestro Reino, se convirtieron en agudas y afiladas flechas que atravesaban poco a poco mi alma

Pronto comprendí que para alcanzar la meta de vuestro completo servicio, la única que podría darme la felicidad, debía abandonar y rechazar todo lo que conocía hasta entonces. Porque es imposible serviros a vos viviendo en el mundo y siendo del mundo y fue ello lo que me impulsó a lanzarme sin dudas hacia este desierto, vacío del mundo pero lleno de vos, que se ha convertido en mi última morada y en el que pronto os entregaré mi alma.

Y así fue como abandoné a los hijos de este mundo, rechacé todo aquello en lo que había consistido anteriormente mi vida y partí en busca de parajes más fértiles en esta santa tierra donde vos habitasteis. Y creo, Señor, que puedo cometer la osadía de afirmar haberlos encontrado aquí donde nuestro mundo parece apagarse y permite abrir la puerta hacia vuestro Reino, donde vosotros mismo fuisteis probado y os resististeis a las engañosas promesas del Tentador, por donde vuestro pueblo penetró en la tierra que mana leche y miel después de expiar todas sus infidelidades vagando por el desierto.

Ahora que la hora se acerca, ahora que sé que pronto podré dormirme en vuestros brazos, quiero, Señor, agradeceros haberme concedido la gran gracia de descubrir lo que vos habíais pedido de mí, de conocer el camino que me habíais preparado ya desde el vientre de mi madre.

Quiero daros las gracias, mi Señor, porque yo no era más que un mísero pecador, el peor de los hombres, y aún así, en mi inmundicia, quisisteis fijaros en mí y llevarme de la mano hasta vos. Por eso, desde este páramo rocoso donde vos también pasasteis cuarenta días y cuarenta noches, quiero agradeceros todos vuestros beneficios y, por encima de todos ellos, por haberme concedido tan magna gracia como es vuestro perdón y vuestro amor.

Y esta es, oh mi Buen Señor, mi historia. Perdonadme, una vez más, la osadía de pretender contárosla a vos que todo lo veis y todo lo sabéis pero tengo quizás la vana esperanza de que algún hombre, en su viajar, pueda encontrar esta mi confesión y servirse de ella para acercarse más a vos y a su salvación. Nada sería más del agrado de este vuestro siervo que espera que le llaméis por fin a vuestro banquete eterno.


End file.
